FALLEN
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: i believe in the reality of my illusions...


**A/N: This is for Dana-chan… Gomen if it's a bit late… been busy and my computer's been acting crazy again… hope your cosplaying went well… and really, really sorry if the characters are a bit OOC… I've only seen a few episodes from the live action… and yes, people who are not Dana, this is based from the live action drama… with a tinge of the anime… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q (anime and live action)…**

**FALLEN **

'_I believe in the reality of my own illusions……' _

…… is what came to Kyuu's mind when their teacher asked them to think like a killer. In a way, it was true, killers needed to _believe_ that their plans, the fruit of their illusions, their dreams, would come into reality. But in a small part of him, a certain nagging feeling told him that thought was not only connected to the murder scene presented to them but to something else, something much more important… he involuntarily faced the person beside him…

"…Kyuu!"

The detective-in-training spun abruptly around only to be greeted by Kinta's fist, hitting him square in the face, the force of the attack sending him flying off of his chair and unto the floor. Kyuu massaged his aching face, "Why'd you do that?" he murmured.

"Don't be a baby," Kinta held out his hand to help Kyuu up, which the younger accepted. "That wasn't even hard enough to leave any bruises."

Kyuu dusted himself off, pouting slightly, "Why'd you always have to hit me? Why can't you hit Kazuma instead?" he pointed at the computer genius.

"Hey! Don't bring me into your idiotic argument!" Kazuma stepped back a bit.

Kinta smacked Kyuu on the head, "Well, Kazuma was listening to sensei unlike someone and stop your pouting, it's not manly." Kyuu covered his head afraid of another attack, his pout full force. "I told you not to pout!" Kinta smacked him again.

The others just laughed at their silly antics.

- + - + - + - + -

Kyuu gave a long, frustrated sigh. It was after class and since there weren't any case that they have to solve, days have been a bit slow and it was making him irritable for some reason, not only that, he was also losing his attention now and then and just staring blankly into space, he was also experiencing some mood swings. He stopped walking and brought his head up to face the dark sky and just noticed that the rain was pouring.

It was weird. He knew it was raining but he couldn't feel the wetness or the coldness. He sighed again. _'What's happening to me?'_ he asked himself, shutting his eyes, trying to make sense of everything around him.

"Kyuu?" he heard a very familiar voice, one tinge with worry, a voice that sounded as though it came from the heavens itself, a voice that could launch a million suns at midnight…

Kyuu chuckled a bit. 'When did I ever get so poetic?' he mused, turning back quickly, afraid that he might start spouting some random Shakespearean sonnets though he doubt he knew any. His eyes widen just a bit, not at the sight of his female classmate but at the person beside her. His dark eyes narrowed. "Hi, Meg… Ryu…"

"You okay?" she asked, trying to squeeze into the comfort of the small black umbrella Ryu was holding up for her, as to not get drench by the rain, a teeny blush marring her features.

'NO' was Kyuu's initial answer but he forced smile instead. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he lied. He clenched his fists at his sides, trying to keep calm. Sure, the fact that Megumi and Ryu was under one umbrella, shoulder to shoulder, irked him to no end for reasons still vaguely unknown to him but it's Meg's negligence of his current 'wet-from-the-rain' state that made his blood boil.

Would it hurt her to offer her umbrella? Sure, there's no room anymore but the offer would've been nice. It would show that she cared. But why would he want Megumi to care? They were supposed to be rivals for the right of succession to DDS. He shouldn't be so concerned about the other so much.

He must have been staring blankly into space again because Meg and Ryu were both staring at him oddly, "Were you even listening to a word I said?" Megumi placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him.

But before Kyuu could answer, he sneezed. The rain must've taken its toll on him already. He scratched his nose before coming up with an excuse which he was sure the other two wouldn't believe then left, running at full speed. He couldn't stand a minute more of this rain; he finally felt the chills though he was sure it wasn't only because of the cold.

He didn't know how long he has been running nor what time it is, all he knew was that he felt dizzy, the world slowly fading into nothingness then a strange feeling of floating… no, it wasn't floating but more of… falling…

- + - + - + - + -

Kyuu slowly opened his eyes; he blinked a few times, trying to disperse the sleepy mist out of his dark orbs. He scanned his surroundings. Not surprised to see that it wasn't his room, instead he stared back at a white-tiled wall. The four-walled room itself was small with a bed, which he was currently on. He lifted himself into a sitting position to see more. There was a small closet near the door and a table beside the bed and that's all there was. He sniffed a bit, the smell of disinfectant was very evident in the air… and only one conclusion could be driven out from all of these observations… he was in the hospital.

For how long? ... He didn't know….

He slowly moved his head towards the window. He chuckled a bit at his reflection, his ebony locks were sticking out from everywhere. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was a mental patient, though the white hospital gown made the 'crazy person look' more authentic, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe he was. He laughed again. Yes, he definitely was.

He just sat there, staring out the window for who knows how long when the door suddenly burst open revealing the worried faces of Megumi, Kinta, Kazuma and even the usually stoic Ryu. They bolted inside and briskly made their way to Kyuu, who was about to greet them but before he could get a word out, they all pressed their faces really close to Kyuu, invading his personal space, giving him a studying look. He let out a nervous laugh.

Then silence….

Kyuu let out another laugh, feeling very uncomfortable at the very close proximity of his classmates' faces to his. "Hey, guys, how you doing?…" he smiled sheepishly.

And that is all it took to set off the other four…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL, IDIOT?!"

"YOU COULD'VE LET US KNOWN YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS TIME?!"

Kyuu didn't even get the chance to squeeze a word or two when another voice spoke up, "Leave him alone." Class Q turned their heads to the voice. Minami grinned at Kyuu, seeing that the young detective-in-training was thankful that his classmates' attention was taken away from him and their onslaught of questions. "The doctor said that Kyuu needs his rest so visiting hours is over," few grumblings could be heard but the teacher silenced them with a glare, "That's an order!" Kyuu was feeling greatly indebted to his teacher at that moment, "Now, you all can harass him when his fine and well, ne?"

"HAI!" they all chimed, said their goodbyes and left.

Scratch that, Minami-sensei should be burned and maimed… now, if only Kyuu could find a place to hide the body...

He heard a prim cough and just noticed that he was not alone. "Meg, why are you still here?" he asked, insulting the dark-haired girl standing beside his bed.

A scowl formed on the young girl's face, "Well, I was gonna give you some homemade food but…" she pulled out a bento box out from her bag then opened it, showing off the insides, "… if you don't want it then…" she smirked, pulling out an egg roll and putting it in her mouth, munching on it slowly.

Kyuu just stared at this scene, gulping down air before his stomach growled, at this, Megumi grinned. A small whimpering sound came from Kyuu; he pouted and gave out the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Meg…" he whined.

"F-fine… here, just stop giving me that look!" she shove the lunch box to Kyuu, who happily accepted and helped himself with the delicious food. Who knows how many days he was out, he was starving. "Two days?" Megumi suddenly said after a while.

"Huh?" Kyuu looked up from his food, chopsticks still in hand.

"You were out cold for two days; they found you unconscious beside the street …"

"…oh…"

An eerie silence passed over them before Megumi grabbed the bento box out of Kyuu's reach, "Why?" she asked accusingly.

"What do you mean why and, Meg, I'm hungry… gimme…" Kyuu tried to reach for the box, giving her the 'kicked puppy dog' look.

Megumi stretched her arms a bit more so Kyuu won't reach the box and then looked away, "That look won't work with me again… and why? Why did you collapse?"

Kyuu tried to reach for the box again but to no avail, he sighed, "I don't know… I don't know how the body works; I didn't listen in class when we were discussing that… I'm not smart like Ryu…" Kyuu stopped himself, ashamed that he said Ryu's name with such a vile tone.

"I'm not asking what causes the body to collapse; I'm asking why did _you_ collapse?" she finally gave Kyuu the box but he already lost his appetite and merely stared at the half-empty lunch box on his lap. "Kyuu, you've been acting really weird, everyone's worried. What's wrong?" concern was reeking through Megumi's voice.

Kyuu shook his head, "Nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing. Kyuu, there's something bothering you and I can't help if you won't tell me what it is!"

Kyuu looked away, "It's… my fault…."

Megumi's eyes widen, "Kyuu, don't tell me you're still blaming yourself for _that_… I told you that it couldn't be helped, no one could've stopped him…" she placed the bento box on the table beside the bed. She was about to place a hand on Kyuu's shoulder when said boy ducked under the blanket.

"But Ryu did…" came the muffled answer from under the covers. So it's guilt that he's feeling… though there seemed to be another emotion mixed with that… _jealousy_ perhaps?... he was jealous because Ryu could protect Meg but he couldn't. He could still remember it so clearly, it was a week ago, they were assigned to track a criminal who murdered his own family for revenge but things got out of hand and Class Q ended up inside the criminal's hideout with said criminal holding a sharp knife, Kyuu was near Megumi at the moment when the criminal attacked, aiming to plunge the sharp blade unto Meg. Kyuu should've blocked him, he could've tackled the guy down, he could've had but he was frozen in place with fear. In the end, Ryu shielded Meg, the attack befalling on his right shoulder.

"Idiot, don't dwell into such petty things…"

Kyuu emerged from the cover, "It's not petty things, it's very important things. It's my fault. I couldn't protect you. I'm not strong enough. I should be always there beside you, protecting you coz I've _fallen_…" the words trailed off, he wasn't even sure what to say next. He closed his mouth shut, afraid of the words that might come out.

There was another round of silence before Megumi spoke up, "Idiot, I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need you or anyone else to protect me; I can do it myself but…," she smiled, "… I'm sure little Kyuu needs someone to protect him from all the baddies…" she grinned.

Kyuu let out a low growl but blushed nonetheless, "I do not!" he shouted with as much dignity as he could.

Megumi pinched Kyuu's cheeks playfully, making the other blush a darker shade of red, "Awww, little Kyuu's being stubborn…"

"Hey, quit it!" Kyuu pouted.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before bursting into laughter.

'_I believe in the reality of not my illusions but my beliefs… and of my feelings towards you…"_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ne, Dana-chan, how was it? …. Hope you liked it and sorry for the typos here and there… I would've made it funny but I just wasn't in the mood to crack any jokes…. Gomen for that…. Anyway, to the other people reading this, hate it? Love it? Review….. And if you have any story requests, I would be glad to write it for you (Depending on the anime and plot – if you want any) send me the heads up or place it in your review, your choice…. just don't expect me to be on time… I have never been on time in anything and damn proud of it! **


End file.
